Omega
by Sophiacharlotte
Summary: AU/ Zombie/ Alpha, Beta, Omega trope-(nothing to do with the whisperers) CARYL- Daryl Dixon was the first Alpha born to his family in over 100 years. Season 1 AU onward.
1. Chapter 1

**_AN: _**so, for any of you that are still reading my fics. I'm sorry i disappeared for so long. Life has been busy, and honestly my feels have been at an all time low. latey i've felt lie dipping my toe back in the water. this fic is based on the Alpha, Beta, omega trope and has nothing to do with the whisperers. it's zombie AU and Daryl and Carol are younger in this fic

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Xxxxxxxxxxx

**_Chapter 1_**

**_xxxxxxxxxx_**

Daryl Dixon was the first Alpha born into his family in one hundred years. Looking back on it now that was probably why his family hated him so much.

Well maybe not his momma. His memories of his momma where scattered and faint. It was as though they grew fainter with every day that past since her death. Until suddenly he was 27 years old and she'd been dead eighteen years and he hardly remembered her. There was still that feeling though, that warmth, that the fleeting images of her in his mind still fluttered through his stomach. She hadn't hated him, that he knew for certain.

And maybe not Merle either. His brother was a beta like their Daddy. Daryl had always been able to scent the conflict that existed in Merle. His fierce devotion to Daryl was hard to hide. Merle was nothing if not loyal. But Daryl often wondered if that devotion was against Merle's control. Something in his biology that Merle could not control. Nature's instinct, that Merle would feel such loyalty towards Daryl when the gods or fate or whatever the hell ruled the universe and handed out destinies decided that Daryl should be an alpha. Born to be the leader of his family.

Merle, Daryl knew both loved him and hated him for it. Resented the pull and possessiveness he felt towards his brother. Resented the fact that it was Daryl the Alpha not him. Resented the fact that some innate force inside him demanded he pull his daddy away from Daryl when he was beating him and protect his Alpha. Merle has struggled with all of this until, unable to handle the conflict, until one day he'd disappeared. He was just gone. No Merle didn't hate Daryl. It was more complicated than that.

But his Daddy, his daddy had hated Daryl. Hated him with such an intense hatred that only someone of the truest evil could hate his own family member with.

The law provided the ability for Alphas to emancipate at 14. For once in his life Daryl has been thankful for his designation in life. The day of his fourteenth birthday he'd packed his bags, and had hightailed his ass out of that house. His daddy would have kicked him out anyway.

He'd been on his own but, he'd been free.

Daryl pulled himself up, and out of the gutter on his own. He'd finished school on his own, all the while holding down a job, living in a shit hole of a rented room in a building that should have been condemned. Widely known that the scent of Alpha's dissuaded Beta's and Especially omega's from entering a space, criminal enterprises offered reduced rent to emancipated Alpha's to camaflauge their back room business dealings.

Daryl hadn't cared. It was four walls and a roof. He kept to himself. Never feeling the urge to challenge others. Never feeling the need to exert his own dominance.

The population according to most estimates boiled down to about 80 % beta. The most common of the designation. About 15 % worldwide were Alpha's. Like him and 5% of the population were Omega.

Daryl had met omega's although few and far between. Most omegas gave Alpha's a wide berth. The natural mate of an Alpha was an Omega, but nature had it seemed made the ratio of alpha's to Omega's three to one. It was said that an Omega's natural scent was unbearable for a Alpha. The need to possess that scent, to own it, to mark it as their own was an all encompassing need that some Alpha's could not contain.

That had never happened to Daryl. The few Omegas he's had the chance to meet had smelled good, but nothing that had called to him so badly, it had made him loose control.

Still when he's turned 15 he'd taken the government issued suppressants that blocked his natural instincts and desires even though if he had been honest with himself he hadn't needed them. Life was just so much easier if you followed the program, the rules. Doors opened for a suppressed Alpha that would slam in an unsuppresed Alpha's face in fear. So he'd taken them for 12 years while he worked tirelessly to better his own life taking every opportunity afforded him but never once had he felt the need for them. Never once had an omega's scent filled his mind his body with such an intense need and longing.

Not until today. Not until the damn apocalypse had started and it was the end of the world. Not until he'd met her; Carol.

And wouldn't you know the government was gone, and his suppressants had run out two days before she had shown up in camp.

Daryl stared across the quarry camp. She was around his age, but she tried to hide herself in frumpy clothes and a pixie haircut. He knew instinctively what she was doing, trying to hide herself in plain site. She was still blocking. While the government had given Alpha's suppressants they had given Omega's blockers to hide themselves. For protection. She must still had some left. No one in the camp had realized what she was yet.

She was there with some dipshit of a dumpy boyfriend Ed. An asshole Beta, that Daryl was having a hard time controlling the urge to Challenge.

Daryl didn't like the way Ed looked at her. It reminded him of his asshole Beta dad. Daryl did not like the way Ed talked to her, like she was dirt, and Daryl really didn't like the way every moment he spent within range of Carol he was becoming more and more intoxicated by her scent. She was imprinting on him and they hadn't even been in arm's reach of one another. She was gonna run out of blockers and then Daryl would really be in trouble.

He scowled in the darkness and he watched her crawl into the tent with Ed. His fingernails digging so hard into his palm they bleed. One word that he never thought would ever come out of his lips, came out in a husky growl.

"Mine"


	2. Chapter 2

AN: a little more filler. just a reminder Ed and Carol are not married and no Sophia.

xxxxx

chapter 2

xxxxx

Being an alpha did not necessarily mean you craved leadership. Alpha's before the turn had gravitated towards the military, and other high stress environments and careers where aggression and stone cold determination had been an asset. Some were cops and others hap positions of authority, some were rotting in jail. The president before the damn apocalypse for instance was an Omega male.

Daryl had never felt the drive towards leadership, aggression had been an everyday facet of his life. one he'd tightly controlled. Although Daryl had worked as a mechanic he'd had to maintain a strenuous exercise routine to maintain his composure. A loner by nature, his own biology and natural instincts had forced him into boxing clubs, and sparing rings. He'd needed it. He'd also been terrified, terrified that one day he'd end up, no better than his daddy. He could never let that happen.

The need to protect was also inherent in an Alpha. The need to survive to push forward was part of an Alpha's nature. Survival of the fittest and Alpha's were the fittest. In short Daryl was made for this world.

Daryl wanted to leave the group in the quarry. He had already spent too much time around them. The longer he stayed the more the possessiveness in his mind would start to grow. Especially since he was unsuppressed.

Most of them were Beta's. The self professed "leader" Shane was the kind of Beta that Daryl had dealt with his whole life. An ego way too big and an inferiority complex a mile wide. Daryl had been at the quarry first. His natural intuition had driven him there. Knowing for now at least, it was a self place. His truck had been packed with supplies, the days before the turn he'd been unsettled as though he'd known something was coming. He'd needed to be prepared.

Shane had pulled up with a group and Daryl had watched the man's hackles raise when he sensed Daryl's designation. Unmated, unsupressed Alpha. Shane had all but pissed territorially on the tall woman with him. Another Beta named Lori. Interestingly enough Lori had been marked by another alpha. Daryl had no interest in her other than when she had pulled a small toddler out of the back seat. Carl. The baby's intense eyes stared at Daryl, following him wherever he went. Even as an infant it seemed Carl was aware he was sensing another Alpha.

The only other Alpha in the group ( other than Daryl and Carl) was a blonde woman named Andrea. She was fiercely protective of her baby sister. Another Beta. Daryl would not have noticed her either. Andrea seemed satisfied with his disinterest and an uneasy truce seemed to settle between them without saying a word.

There were two omega's in the group. The first was a young guy named Glenn. Glenn had a calming influence. The voice of reason that even Shane seemed to heed. When Glenn had first met Daryl he'd glanced at him nervously. Throughout history omega's had been randomly attacked by Alpha's especially the unsuppressed.

Daryl had taken the Alpha health class he'd been required to take by the government. The teacher had explained many Alpha's did not feel the pull towards an Omega until they meet their mate. Gender did not seem to matter. It was the scent that drew them in and Glenn was most definitely not his mate. Andrea seemed unmoved by Glenn as well.

Carol's car had been the last to arrive in the convoy Shane had lead up the hill. Her boyfriend had gotten out of the car first. Ed Pelletier was Beta scum. The type of man that bristled Daryl's senses. Daryl had watched the man stomp around camp. Introducing himself with a huff, glaring at Daryl and Andrea. Ed was so far from intimidating to a true Alpha that he'd watched Andrea smirk and rolled her eyes to Ed's face.

Ed had opened the car door, and roughly pulled Carol out of the car. That alone would have been enough to send Daryl into a rage, but, the wind had picked up just at that moment, and Daryl had to take a step back. she'd turned cautiously towards him... Carol.

Daryl could smell her, he could sense, her could feel her, her wanted her, ... he needed her.

It hit him sharply, left him virtually panting for breath. Fucking Hell. He'd been screwed from the moment he'd seen her.

And now he sat on the tailgate of his trunk, three nights later. Watching Carol and Ed's tent. Wanting a reason to throw open the zipper, and get her out of there. The fact that she was in there with Ed almost making him physically ill.

Daryl wished he could go just take off and leave, he bemoaned the fact that he hadn't left before the group got there, but in truth that was bullshit . He would never be able to leave now.

He couldn't loose her.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: i do not own or profit from The Walking dead.

trigger for violence and assault. please let me know what you think your reviews are keeping me motivated:)

XxxxxxxxxXx

Chapter 3

Xxxxxxxxxx

He should never have left her, not for a moment. Daryl had known the moment he'd left Carol alone, Ed would pounce on her. The jealousy that Daryl had sensed in Ed was growing every day.

Daryl kept his distance from Carol but watched her constantly. Always ready to jump into action if she needed him.

Every time Ed noticed Daryl watching Carol, Daryl could tell that the man seethed in rage, but he was too much of a pussy to outright challenge an Alpha. Daryl knew eventually that Ed would blow. He should never have left Carol.

They had been at the quarry for two weeks, food was running low. The rest of the group could starve, but Carol, he'd needed to provide for her. To feed her, to care for her.

But she was in trouble.

Eight days ago she'd run out of blockers. Since then every day he could sense her emotions more and more. He'd expected fear more than any other emotion but he hadn't sensed any fear.

Disgust with herself for letting herself get to the point in her life she was at. She'd fallen for Ed's lies and she was furious at herself. She wanted out, but she wasn't sure how to get there from where she was. Ed was stronger than her, and physically intimidating. She hated Ed.

There was such sadness in her that it broke his heart. She'd had dreams before the world went to shit. Dreams of breaking free, fixing the mistakes she made and now she felt trapped. She wanted to escape.

She was drawn to Daryl too. Carol couldn't hide her reaction to him. She couldn't hide the way he made her feel. Safe, whole, even if she would not even make eye contact with him. She was scared what she would find.

But now she was in trouble, he could sense it. He ran through the forest having long ditched the deer he had brought down, his feet barely touching the ground. Blood was pumping through his veins, his natural defenses and control slipping precariously as he worried of how he might find her.

Bursting through the trees, he met Andrea who was headed Carol's way too.

She was screaming, inside the tent, Ed was in there with her doing god knows what.

Tearing open the zipper of her tent, he growled as he pulled Ed out of the tent and saw Carol's condition.

Every single shred of self control that Daryl had meticulously cultivated all his life was suddenly gone. He was suddenly no more than his biology and his mind was screaming at him that Ed had hurt Daryl's mate. Ed had hurt his mate.

"Motherfucker" Daryl growled before he pounced.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was over before it began, or at least it seemed that way. An all encompassing rage overwhelmed him. He was an animal, acting purely on instinct. Daryl's fist pummelled Ed's face, over and over again. Daryl could hear Ed's bones crush, but he didn't care. Ed's nose hung at an odd angle.

Ed's hand had gone for his the knife, that Ed kept on his belt, slashing it widely at Daryl because at that point the man eyes were swelling over, and then it was really over. Daryl's knife slammed into Ed's chest, right above his heart. Pushing the knife he glared at the man, watching the life flare from his eyes.

Standing up, he felt a wildness overtake him. The smell of fear surrounded him. Turning slowly he saw, the group staring at him in caution. No one had tried to stop him. No one was stupid enough to try to restrain an Alpha in a rage.

His breath was coming out in stuttering gasps, he could feel Ed's blood still splattered on his skin.

Cocky motherfucker Shane took a step forward with his hands up " Easy..." he muttered stupidly.

"Don't" Daryl snapped harshly, Shane's hands immediately fell and he took a step back in fear.

The growling started slowly, Daryl turned and saw Ed starting to rise. Launching himself back at the man he slammed his knife repeatedly in the man's head. Over and over, until brain tissue was escaping from the puncture marks on Ed's skull. Nothing had ever felt this way, he was certain he could never bring himself back.

"Alpha."

The voice was soft, broken, ...hurting.

He stopped suddenly and turned to Carol, His Omega. He tried to suppress the instinctive thrill hearing her call him Alpha sent shooting through his body. She was his, it was his job to care for her. If he was an animal he would curl himself around her and lick her wounds. She needed him. Calm, his inner voice whispered.

Her face was battered, bruises already forming on her delicate skin. The imprint of hands surrounded her throat. She was holding her wrist as though injured, her shirt was torn off, no one had approached her to tend to her. He knew why, they all knew why. He would kill anyone who touched her right now other than him.

He was panting. He took a step forward weary that she would be scared of him, of what he had just displayed. But she was unflinching. She watched him without fear.

She understood.

"Alpha, " she whispered again. " I need you."


	4. Chapter 4

AN: another chapter. Thank you for your reviews, they motivate me to write

i do not own or profit from the walking dead

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 4

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

He'd picked her up. Daryl could not have stopped himself even if he tried. Carrying Carol felt... right, she burrowed her face into his neck. Trusting him without hesitation. That he would care for her. Like an alpha should.

He made his way to the small stream in the camp. Setting her gently on the bank of the stream. Kneeling down in front of her.

Her eyes were like windows to her soul. She watched him a soft look on her face. He cupped her cheek with his hand. His thumb brushing softly along her cheek bone. She nuzzled his hand her soft skin sending shivers of electricity zapping through his hand.

"You know what this is?" He asked hoarsely, nodding in between them.

She nodded "Yes."

"Are you ok with this? Do you feel it too?" He rasped.

She nodded again "Yes."

The sound of a throat clearing startled them both.

Glenn had come through the trees, a couple of bundles in his hands. "Clothing, a towel, some soap we scrapped together...Andrea said I was the only one you wouldn't...uhh..." Glenn paused unsure how to phrase the rest of that statement.

Glenn was the only one who could safely come this close to them right now. Daryl nodded.

Glenn set his bundle down on the ground wisely not coming any closer. "We're going on a run. We need food, you're the only one who has been providing it by hunting. It's not really fair. "

"You shouldn't be going." Daryl said harshly.

Glenn smiled glancing at Carol. "You're not my alpha. I can take care of myself i'm fast, on my feet." He said with a shrug and disappeared through the trees.

Daryl got up grabbed the bundle and brought it back to her.

He started slowly washing her back. Washing her slowly.

"He didn't rape me..." she said softly staring of into space. He wanted to kill that motherfucker all over again. Hell he already had twice.

"He wanted to, but he couldn't. I mean he has, in the past. It's been a long time since that" she grimaced in disgust "was voluntary...but he couldn't this time." She reached behind herself popping open the latch on her bra, shrugging it off unflinchingly.

This woman, who had already been through so much, sat there trusting him so thoroughly, she was willingly naked from the waist up. His whole body was practically purring in satisfaction that she trusted him like this. Now was not the time to admire her beautiful breasts, although they were hard to ignore. He was simply proud his Omega was letting him take care of her and unafraid. It called to every instinctual part of his nature.

He helped her slip a large oversized shirt over her body, stifling a groan when he realized it was his own. Of course Andrea would have realized he would want to surround her in his own scent.

He murmured softly in Carol's ear when she winced in pain at the movement. He'd never fail her again.

"I'm sorry." He said cupping Carol's face in his hands.

"Don't be, you've done more for me today than anyone else has in my whole life."

Xxxxxxxxxx

Rick Grimes was a dead man.

Or at least he had been this morning according to the rest of the group. Daryl watched with increasing interest, as the Alpha was reunited with his family. Interestingly enough, Shane's little woman was actually Rick's.

That was an interesting dynamic. One that Daryl would have to monitor. He had no problem with another Alpha joining the dysfunctional group as long as he caused no problems.

Carol was asleep in his tent. Daryl sat on the picnic bench outside his tent watching the return of Rick, thankful that he was calm. That he could assess the New Alpha with a clear head.

Daryl knew Rick could sense his presence. He saw the tension in Rick's shoulders, he wasn't letting his guard down. Even when he reunited with Lori, and Carl, and Shane. Even when he sensed Shane's scent on Lori.

Daryl saw the exact moment it happened. Rick took a step back, like he was scared what he would do, what he was capable of. Lori and Shane were busted.

They tried to explain. Rambling quickly through explanations. But Rick put his hand up as he held Carl.

Why the fuck had Rick marked a Beta like Lori anyway? Daryl knew because of the rarity of Omegas that was something some Alphas did, mark a Beta. But to Daryl it had always seemed like a dumb move. Before he found Carol Daryl had been prepared to be alone for the rest of his life. Rather than risk a situation like the one that was playing out in front of his eyes like a crappy Beta soap opera.

None of this was going to end well.

Daryl sensed it before it happened. Carol was stirring in the tent and an increasing surge of possessiveness and protectiveness reached up and gut shot him.

The tent zipper opened, Carol's soft steps were moving to Daryl's side. She sat beside him on the bench. Moulding herself to his side. She threaded her fingers through his.

Daryl didn't take his eyes of Rick though, knowing the other Alpha would react.

Rick's head snapped back and whipped towards where Daryl and Carol. Rick's eyes honed in on Carol and his gaze took on an almost predatory gaze. Rick's eyes assessed Carol in a coveting glare.

Son of a bitch. Daryl felt as though he was being pulled under into a pit of rage...again. Oh hell no, none of this was going to end well.


	5. Chapter 5

An: another chapter hope you enjoy. please review it keeps me

motivated

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Xxxxxxxxx

Chapter 5

Xxxxxxx

Daryl had not touched Carol, not in a sexual way. Not yet. A month ago the thought of touching anyone would have made him physically ill, now he could hardly control himself.

His daddy and Merle left scars from when Daryl was young, and not strong enough yet to fight back. They wanted to break him, their own inadequacies and insecurities and jealousy driving them, but Daryl had never been broken. One day, he'd fought back. He'd been only 13. He'd almost killed his dad. The old man ever touched him physically again. Mentally, the next year had been almost more difficult.

He'd never wanted to touch anyone. He'd met Omega's, not one, had ever made him want to mate, to touch. But he wanted to touch Carol, all the time.

By some unspoken agreement she'd moved to his tent. No one had mentioned the fact that he had killed Ed. But that asshole Rick was watching them all the time. Assesing, eyes watching how they interacted, calculating.

Daryl did not want to kill Rick, but he would, if he had to. If he put Carol in danger.

Carol was asleep on her side in his sleeping bag. He had his arm clamped around her middle, her body pulled snugly to him her back against his chest.

He rubbed his face in her hair, feeling the softness of her hair tickle his nose.

She had a small gland at the base of her neck, that only Omega's had, the emitted their intoxicating scent. It was one of many ways Omega's differed from Beta's.

Female Omegas could only become pregnant by an alpha. Male Omega's could only impregnate female alphas. But male alphas could impregnate Female Betas too.

Lots of Alpha's like asshole Rick wouldn't wait to find their mate. Science had proven long ago, that their was only one mate, one mate for each Alpha and you needed to find them. Soulmates. Years of Alpha's marking Beta's and having only Alpha and Beta babies, had drastically reduced the population of Omegas. Figures men had a way of fucking things up by not keeping their dick in their pants.

He'd never understood the need for physical touch until this moment until holding Carol so closely, that intoxicating smell drifting from her neck.

What he couldn't understand was how Carol, and Omega, had found her way into a relationship with that fat bastard Ed. Lots of Alpha's would have challenged him, getting one smell of her. Ed wouldn't have been able to hold off an alpha in a challenge rage.

"My parents were killed in a car crash when I was really young." She whispered suddenly.

Their bond was forming, and although they could not read each other's mind, true mates could sense the others feelings thoughts, emotions, even confusion.

"I bounced around foster care, and the social workers maxed out my blockers to keep me safe. Only putting me in Beta homes, stuff like that. I was homeschooled, hardly allowed outside. It was a prison. " she murmured.

He nuzzled her neck again, his tongue darting out and flicking over the scent gland. A shiver raced through her body at that.

"The last foster family I went to were isolationists, preppers . Ed was their I turned 18, Ed and I moved into a small house on his parents property. I had no where else to go. I thought...I thought he loved me. That it would be ok. But I never...loved him. He knew it. I stayed in that little house for 8 years. I never left. Until the day Of the turn." Carol finished.

She turned in his arms. Her hand coming up to his cheek. Daryl felt like purring, he wanted to rub himself all over her. But he wanted to do this right. She deserved that, he would 't rush her. She'd only ever had someone who hadn't worshipped her body the way she deserved and he ... he was a virgin.

Not for lack of opportunities. He'd just never wanted it, before now. And he wouldn't rush her. The first time needed to be somewhere safe. They would enter a rut, and would need privacy for 24 hours. A tent was no place for that. hopefully she wouldn't go in to heat soon. An omega went in to heat three times a year. The only time a female omega could become pregnant. Their scent was amplified and even Beta's had hard time resisting them. The need to reproduce was painful. It was the one area in which a male Omega differed from a female, it didn't happen to them.

His poor Omega was traumatized. She needed more from him than that.

Didn't mean it was easy to tell his dick to calm the fuck down. Didn't mean he couldn't kiss her he thought with a grin as he brought his lips to hers.

He'd read stupid shit about an Alpha and Omega first kiss, and damn he hadn't believed it until now. Fuck he'd been suffocating all his life and with her lips on his he could finally breath. He pulled her to him even more closely. His hand slipping under the hem of her shirt trailing up her naked back. He could sense her thrill at being held so closely. About finally feeling safe, loved cared for. He growled in the back of his throat, when he started to scent her arousal.

Just then a cry tore through the camp.

"WALKERS,! Walker in camp."


	6. Chapter 6

An:another chapter. it's a short one but i think the next one will make up for it :) chapter 7 is smut, alot of smut. ;)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 6

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Chaos, the world erupted into chaos.

Screams and moans scattered the air. His blood was pumping, the pressure ringing in Daryl's ears. All the inner workings of his biology coming to the forefront. Rage, protect.

Daryl had been out of control, needing only to kill to protect his Omega. Carol had surprised him though, she was deadly with a knife. She'd simply shrugged mentioning the mandatory self defence classes for Omega's she'd had as a child.

Carol was all that brought him back, when it was over. When the bloodlust was still surging through his veins. Her hand on his back, had calmed his soul.

Carol was without a doubt what he was missing his whole damn life.

The morning light had revealed the destruction. They'd lost Lori, Andrea had almost lost her sister, but Shane of all people, had shot a walker that had been quietly getting closer to Amy, from a distance.

Shane was distraught, Rick was distant obviously feeling guilt at how he'd treated the Beta the last night of her life and Carl shrieked inconsolably in anger. The only thing that had quieted the little Alpha was when Glenn had picked him up.

Carol was trying to care for everyone. Bringing blankets, drinks what little food they had to the traumatized group.

She was draining herself, it was something Omegas tended to do. They needed to leave, anywhere would be better. Shane and Rick seemed to think the CDC was their best option. He didn't give a shit he just wanted Carol out of the open.

He was discussing the plans with Rick and Shane, keeping an eye on Carol. She was swaying back and forth on the bench, Carl in her arms, head on her shoulder. She'd taken over for Glenn who was on watch. The little alpha would only settle with the Omegas of the group.

"Carol can ride with me" Rick was saying.

Daryl glared at the man, his wife was barely in the ground and he was trying to move in on Carol.

He was about to open his mouth, when her voice carried over to them. "Carol can speak for herself and Carol will be riding with Daryl."

He smirked a grin, his Omega was starting to show her fire.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Exhaustion was a heady motivator and Carol's exhaustion was palpable to Daryl as they waited while this nut job Beta Jenner took their bloodwork, and ran his tests.

God damn it she smelled good. She was leaning back against him, using his body to alleviate the strain on her feet. She'd been on her feet all day. Daryl had his arms banded tightly around her waist from behind. She was so warm too. Her legs could have given out and he would have supported her weight with his body . Daryl glared at Rick when he noticed his intense stare at them. That motherfucker had better hall is eyes back into his head.

He was never one for public displays of affection, but at the moment he was having a hard time keeping his hands of Carol, even though the rest of the group was surrounding them. Her scent was even more intoxicating than usual. Her rubbed the tip of his nose against the gland on the back of her neck and she whimpered softly. He heard Rick let out a muffled growl and he lifted his hand up to flip the man off.

"You have two omegas in your group this is exciting" Jenner was saying as he collected his supplies. "May I take a little extra blood?" he asked Glenn who he was currently taking a sample from and glanced at Carol.

"Why?"

That was Glenn.

"I believe Omegas are immune, this is so exciting i can run numerous tests on your blood." Jenner said.

The group stared at the man in shock. Daryl heard Carol gasp. Her weight sagged against him even more. She was exhausted. "How" she said softly.

"It all boils down to the differences Omega's display biologically. We were not sure how we just think it to be true. Omegas have different proteins and enzymes in their chemistry. Something is preventing this virus from Multiplying..." Jenner trailed off glancing at Carol. " Are you ok my dear?" He asked as he grabbed a thermometer making his way to Carol. Jenner leaned forward to take her temp, but jumped back when Daryl snarled "Don't touch her!"

"It's ok" Carol murmured rubbing his arm around her waist and nodded at Jenner as he took her temp in her ear.

"Well" Jenner states looking at the thermometer "we had better get you and your Alpha into an isolation room away from everyone else right away."

"She sick?" Daryl asked fear squeezing his throat.

"No, she's in heat."


	7. Chapter 7

AN: so i don't usually ask for reviews but i really want alot of reviews for this chapter. i have not written smut in a long time and this might be the longest smuttiest smut i have ever written and i really want to know what you all think. so please review ...please :)

I do not own or profit from The walking Dead

Xxxxxxxx

Chapter 7

Xxxxxxxx

It struck Daryl al at once. The realization of why her scent was so amplified. Fucking hell, he glanced around the room, he was pretty sure he was gonna have to fight Rick to get her out of there. Even Andrea looked as though she was ready to pounce.

He pulled Carol closer, as T dog one of the Beta's of the group and Shane stepped in between Daryl and Rick.

Jenner seemed oblivious to the changes dynamics of the group. "We have an isolation suite, I'll put the two of you in there. The rest of you can bunk up in the offices. I can offer your people 10 days after that my fuel will run out and the building will self decontaminate." He turned and looked at the group. "A measured incendiary implosion to destroy the specimens of bacteria and viruses we have here..." he paused glancing at Rick and Daryl. "I would prefer your Alphas did not challenge in here.."

"There won't be a challenge." The click of the safety of Carol's gun was disengaging as she spoke. She was aiming it directly at Rick's head. "I am not in the mood for this Rick. " her voice was wavering belaying the pain she was feeling. " No is no Rick. "

Rick took a step back, panting. He nodded, trying to compose himself. "I'm sorry, ...I would never..." he turned to Daryl " Get her the hell out of here."

Xxxxxxxxxx

The door clicked shut and locked with a deafening silence. He stood for a moment his forehead pressed to the door.

"You sure about this?" He rasped out.

"Yes Alpha." Carol said a slight whimper in her voice and he moaned softly at her words. His body uncomfortable with his need to possess her.

"I want this to be good for you, don't want to...loose control. I know it ain't ever been good for you. I...never wanted this before. I've never..." he paused hoping she would understand.

Carol's voice was hoarse as she responded. He still wasn't looking at her, unsure if he could control himself if he turned. The soft sounds of her clothes hitting the floor, burned his ears. He bit his lip the pain surging through him. He was rock hard.

" This has never happened to me, I was kept away from Alphas. I don't know how to do this either. I just need you. Whatever you need, I need it to. I need you...I've needed you my whole life. Whatever this is...makes me feel whole. I only wish I had waited for you too. I need you Alpha...Please."

That was what did him in. He turned to find her standing naked a growl tore through him. In one step he had her in his arms, the next he practically threw her on the bed while he tore at his clothes. His boots he kicked off. He looked at her when he was down to his opened jeans and saw her hand slid down her body in between her legs. "Fucking hell," he groaned before grabbing her hips, pulling her to the edge of the bed and dropping to his knees between her legs.

He put his face between her legs breathing in her scent for a moment, then drawing back, sliding his hands up her inner thighs he holds her legs open, as she moans then whimpers softly the word please. Done teasing her he finds her clit with his tongue. Sucking and swirling his tongue around the nub, as his fingers slide into her. She's so fucking wet. He wants every part of her.

Her fingers find his hair, thread through it, pulling almost painfully. "Harder" he growls and she does, holding his face there as if he would be move if he wanted to, as he continued fingering her, two fingers sliding in and out easily. He slid in a third and she groaned as he softly scraped his teeth along her clit.

Her legs were bracketed beside his head, squeezing tightly, her body almost bowed off the bed. He pushed his pelvis against the bed trying to take some of the pressure of his dick. He moved his mouth faster and harder, his tongue sliding up and down her slit. When he slid his tongue inside her with his fingers she screamed, her body, convulsing.

He stood quickly and flipped her, bending her over the bed. He was still in his jeans he just lowered them on his hips. He could not wait a minute longer.

He slammed into her, moaning loudly, at the feeling. She was perfect. Soft and wet and so God damn warm. He slid one hand around her body his finger finding her clit as he pounded himself into her.

He wasn't sure if he was holding her down, or rubbing her back with his other hand. Possibly both. Whatever it was she did not mind. She chanted his name between gasps of pleasure. He wanted to dominate in that moment. His nature wanted to own her. No, he wanted to be inside her so deeply that the deliniation of where he ended and she began was impossible to define. She completed his soul. She softened his hard edges, he showed her it was ok to be strong, she wasn't alone he would always have her back. He wanted to mate.

He could feel his orgasm coming, she was contracting, her muscles rippling, hers was coming to.

"Bite me." She whispered in a moan.

Pulling her up to a standing position. Each thrust of his dick into her body was pulling her up to balance on her tip toes. She was moulded to his body. So close, not a hair's breath between them. One hand still in between her legs, circling and fingering her clit incessantly, the other holding her tightly around her waist. Daryl's nose found the small gland at the base of her neck.

He felt like an animal now, surging into her frantically. "You sure?" He managed to growls

"Do it."

His teeth sunk down into the small gland, lapping at it, as her orgasm struck, her body clamped down on him and she cried out. He could no longer hold back, only a few more seconds of thrusting into her wildly and he followed her over the edge. He could feel himself growing harder and larger inside her. Nature's way of ensuring fertilization, it would take a few minutes after before they could separate,

their bodies.

She was marked now, forever his.

Xxxxxxxx.

Carol was on his lap, he was still locked inside her, he'd moved them up on the bed, his back against the headboard. Her head was on his shoulder and her body seemed boneless. Daryl's hands were trainable to keep still, sliding up and down her legs, and up her sides, cupping both breasts. His lips could not seem to get enough of her neck, sliding along her beautiful skin, his flicked his tongue along, coming close to the gland at the base of her neck. She erupted in shivers.

"More" Carol whispered. "I'm too tired to sit up and ride you, I don't want to move, but fuck me Alpha." She moaned softly.

He groaned. Keeping one hand on her breasts massaging it he brought his other hand to her sensitive clit. Carol gasped as he started lazily thrusting up into her. She moaned softly arching her back as he sucked on her neck and squeezed her nipple.

It was slow and easy, she brought her hands up behind his hand to play lightly with his hair. No pulling this time.

Her head had completely fallen back on his shoulder and he found her lips, wondering how in the hell her lips could taste so damn good.

He could never get enough.

Xxxxxxx

The next 48 hours was a lust filled haze that would forever be imprinted on Daryl's memory. Food had been deposited outside their door, a discreet knock, letting them know it was there.

After eating she'd gone to the bed. Bent herself forward and over the bed, beckoning him like a siren with a wink.

It had been fast and furious again, and while he'd been pounding into her he'd taken his thumb pressing into her ass. She moaned loudly, turned suddenly and said "Do it, I'm yours in every way." He growled softly, it was as though she knew his every desire, everything deep down he wanted to hear her say. He'd taken her there Almost loosing control at how tight she was how warm. She was everything.

He'd taken her in the shower. The warm water was seemingly endless in supply, Carol's body pressed against the wall her legs wrapped tightly around his waist.

He taken her slowly, memorizing every moment. Maintaining steady eye contact as he had softly touched her face. She'd smiled nuzzling his palm. If he could stay in that moment forever he would, and he'd known then he could never loose her.


	8. Chapter 8

An: another chapter for you :)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Xxxxxxxx

Chapter 8

Xxxxxxx

"They live! " Glenn cackled as Carol and Daryl entered the common space. Daryl scented alcohol off him, although it would not be hard to guess the man had imbibed to much his cheeks were flushed his eyes held a drunken glaze.

"Why don't you keep drinking little man, see how red your face can get." Daryl grumped as he sat down at the table Carol at his side with smirk on her face " Don't be mean." She said with a grin.

"Hey, might as well tomorrow we are on the road again." Glenn chuckled singing the last little bit.

Jenner was telling the truth the place was gonna self destruct soon. The group thought it best to be long gone before then. Jenner was giving them supplies for the trip. The man seemed determined to go down with the CDC.

He was still giving Rick a wide berth. The man was more controlled now that he and Carol had mated, but he did not trust the way he watched her. He all but relegated the care of Carl to Amy, Andrea's sister even if the boy preferred Carol and Glenn.

The group was sitting around the table enjoying a meal and the relative safety the cDC provided at least for tonight.

Carol was beautiful when she relaxed. Smiling and laughing joking with Andrea, Glenn and Tdog.

Rick and Shane were assessing, watching, thoughtful. Shane had mellowed since Rick's return. It seemed as though Lori's death had made an uneasy peace between the two. Although Rick seemed distant from Shane. Holding himself aloof.

The door burst open and Jenner came barreling in. His face red with excitement.

"All of you follow me."

Xxxxxxxxxxx.

This egghead was driving him insane. He did not like the way he was making carol nervous her fear was palpable as she hugged herself watching the bullet travel through the brain scan on the screen. Daryl could feel his agitation rise.

Jenner went through the spiel that they already knew. Everyone was infected, something they had suspected from Ed's death. Her shiver did him in, he grabbed her pulling her to him. Ready to take her out of there she did not need to hear any of this.

"It's true i proved it! Everyone's infected" Jenner repeated "except Omega's."

Jenner continued on excitedly. " I suspected from the start but we could not find Omega's to test our theory." He turned to Glenn and Carol. "Your both are immune, your not a carrier, and I injected mice with your blood then the virus...they survived." He grinned widely. "If I had to guess, you could survive a bite...I need more time to study the two of you." Jenner said quickly coming forward.

Daryl growled " She ain't no lab rat for you to experiment on. You ain't infecting her with nothing." He said menacingly halting Jenner in his path.

"Of course not... what I mean is this has given me hope, and I need more time. I want to come with you when you leave tomorrow, I am a medical doctor as well. That might come in useful."

Daryl glanced over at Rick and Andrea, the three were staring at one another knowing the decision would fall to them. Daryl nodded with a sigh rubbing Carol's back.

Rick sighed and then spoke "Ok, but you don't touch Carol or Glenn without their permission., or you might get an arrow in your ass."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The convoy was a seemingly endless traffic snarl, in and out on the highway, trying to manoeuvre their way through.

In another time, another life, Daryl might have enjoyed the ride, Carol at his back her arms wrapped tightly around her waist, but the fact that they were seemingly wandering aimlessly with no destination in mind, bristled at Daryl's nerves.

They'd been on the road for three days. Daryl and Carol on the bike. Rick and Shane and Carl in Ed's old Jeep Cherokee, T dog and Glenn in Daryl's truck that he would put the bike on when it was raining and booted the two to other vehicles. Andrea and Jenner in some sort of medical vehicle Jenner had pulled out of the CDC. It was an unspoken agreement between Rick, Andrea and Daryl that they would keep an eye on him. Daryl had not been surprised when she opted to ride with the doctor. Bringing up the rear was Dale's old RV with Amy. That rv was a piece of shit and a waste of gas as far as Daryl was concerned but Dale was attached to it. Couldn't bear to part with it yet. He could understand but that damn gas guzzler would be the first to go in a pinch.

Like right now, the stupid RV had blown a hose for what felt like the tenth time and they were wasting day light stuck out in the open, trying to fix it when they should just leave the damn piece of junk.

Rick and Andrea wanted to scavenge the traffic snarl, and he'd left Carol with Andrea, sorting through suitcases while he went with Rick and Shane and T - dog to push some of the vehicles out of their path up ahead.

He'd had an uneasy feeling as he'd walked away, looking back he'd seen Carol put a red dress up to her chest and smile at Andrea while they chatted. She needed friends. Daryl knew that, and although most Alpha's apparently "swung both ways" (although at times he doubted it, Daryl had spent his life until now thinking that he did not even swing one way) he knew she was safe with Andrea, that Andrea, did not feel that way about Carol.

Rick on the other hand he wasn't so sure of he thought as he side eyed the man. Rick seemed to have backed off, since he and Carol mates but, he still watched her, in a way that made Daryl want to punch Rick in the face.

They worked quickly to move the vehicles, Glenn came forward letting them know that Dale had fixed the hose and Amy was wanting Rick to come to the RV to check on Carl, as she couldn't settle the boy.

Daryl had eyes him Rick suspiciously as he jumped at the chance to head back.

Daryl turned and watched as Rick got closer to the group watched as he stopped to talk to Carol.

"Motherfucker" he said softly as he watched Carol look towards the RV, and start to move towards there in slight hesitation.

Asshole would just not leave her alone, and played on her heart strings when it came to Carl.

Glenn jolted him out of his thoughts, running up, pointing widely behind him.

The herd had come out of nowhere. Coming at them from the side and front. Tdog in his haste to hide somehow cut the shit out of his arm. Christ Daryl thought; he turns his back for one minute on these idiots and everything went to hell.

There were too many of them to fight. He killed one to mask Tdog scent then made sure Shane and Glenn were hidden as well, before frantically darting from one hiding spot to another to get a glimpse of Carol.

She and Rick were in the open, nowhere to hide. Daryl's heart dropped to his boots. Rick was fighting instinctively fighting like crazy Daryl was actually impressed. He might not kill this asshole.

Carol was using the knife Daryl had given her, but she was fighting a loosing battle. Rick did not look Daryl's way, he didn't know Daryl was coming to help them, he should have known, Daryl would not hide when his mate was in danger. But he didn't look, instead Rick turned to Carol and screamed at her to run, which she did, over the guardrail, down the slope and straight into the woods.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: sorry guys, holidays hit, both my kids got sick, I've been working nights, then I got very sick. Trying to get back on track. Let me know what you think. FYI slight crossover in this - Karen is not walking dead Karen she is Karen Page from Daredevil and Punisher.

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 9

XxxxxxXxxxxxXxxx

This could not be happening, Daryl's lungs were burning as he fought his was to Rick and watched the woods for any sign of Carol. God dammit.

The two Alphas easily dispatched with the rest of the herd that was surrounding Rick, most of the bulk of the herd had wandered off. The remaining few were the ones lagging behind. The last walker down he did not even stop. He vaulted the guardrail and practically flew down the hill. He could feel Rick at his back.

He came to a sudden stop Rick almost running him over and tuned his ears to listen. Trying to open his senses up to her.

Closing his eyes he inhaled deeply. She was running. Two maybe three on her tail. She couldn't hear his thoughts, but a mate could sense a mood. He sent out every ounce of calm and reassurance he could to her. Daryl could almost see her, in his minds eye. Bolting behind a tree, taking a calming breath finding a sharp stick. Stick in one hand knife in the other she took down three walker on her own.

Turning in circles she realized she had no idea how to get back. He swore Carol turned and was staring directly at him.

"Keep moving, stay safe, I'm coming for you. Stay safe." He whispered softly, and somehow he knew Carol heard him wherever she was.

XxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxx

"Daryl, we can't just go out there, we need to..."

Daryl huffed our a growl as he shook Shane and T Dog off. He'd only come back to the road to grab his shit before he started searching. Should have known these assholes would try to hamper his progress.

"Don't come then, never asked you too." He snapped at the group. He noticed Andrea and Rick were silent. No matter what the other night say he knew they at least partially understood. He could not leave any Omega behind let alone his mate.

Daryl wanted to yell, and scream. He wanted to lean behind a tree and puke his guts up, guck he still wanted to punch Rick in the face. Daryl could not believe this was happening. He couldn't loose her.

Rick's guilt was coming off him in waves, Daryl couldn't look at the man when he had apologized. Rick had cleared his throat before speaking "You sure you're ok? On your own?"

Daryl had glared at him, when Andrea stepped up. "I'll go with you, we'll move quicker. No one should be alone out there."

Daryl swallowed down a snarky response that Carol was alone before nodding and motioning his chin as Andrea followed him into the woods.

They hadn't found nothing.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxXxx

Andrea had forced him back to the road when he could barely take another step. They'd found Shane and Dale in the RV the rest of the group had gone to a farm.

Apparently Jenner had ventured too far into the woods and gotten shot by some well being hunter.

Jesus fuck, leave the group with Rick for a few hours and everything falls apart. What the fuck had he been doing anyway. Scratching his ass instead watching them? fucking hell now they needed to head out to the farm, the next day, and somehow if Carol made it back to the road, the camp would be moved.

It was almost too much, if Rick had been there he might have succumbed to punching the man in the face.

Daryl curled on the floor, letting his mind drift. His worries seemed to overwhelm him, but he could feel her. He imagined himself, wrapping his body around her, shielding her from everything that might hurt her. Keeping her warm. There was no doubt in his mind that he would find her.

Xxxxxxxx

These people were making him insane. Daryl woke early determined to head out searching another day. He could hear Rick and Shane arguing like an old married couple. Rick was desperate to stay on the farm, thinking it was the best place for baby Carl. Shane was wanting to move on, although the man's arguments seemed to be waning by the day.

They'd been at the farm three days already. Three days of Carol, his mate being out there in the woods all alone. Three days of not knowing.

The group initially had been gung-ho to help with the search for Carol but it seemed as though their interest and motivation in the search was quickly disappearing. The belief that Carol was gone was starting to run rampant in the group, Daryl could see that in their pitying looks, and the farm had brought a host of new distractions.

A alpha named Maggie had grabbed Glen's attention. Daryl wasn't sure what to make of her yet. She was a peace keeper and better at communicating than Rick who seemed to have appointed himself as the group's official mouth piece. Daryl really did not give a fuck. Rick and Andrea could fight it out for leadership for all he cared, that had never been important to him especially not now. All he cared about was finding Carol.

Maggie has two beta friends who had been trapped at her house when the turn happened. Karen and Rosita. They were leading T-dog and Shane around by their noses. Hershel was an old Alpha, Daryl could tell he felt threatened by three Alphas appearing on their doorstep. He already lost his wife and daughter Beth to the plague. His son Shawn was an Omega who seemed to ground his dad and sister. Daryl had also noticed Andrea eying Shawn, he was probably about 5 years younger than Andrea but the man was watching her too. When he wasn't helping his dad operate on Jenner.

Grabbing his gear he headed out just as the sun was breaking. Something caught his eye as he entered the woods. Sidetracking over to the glimpse he'd had he stopped when the rose bush came in to view.

A Cherokee Rose.

He'd find her today, he was sure of it.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead. Hey trying to get back on track. I was so sick, but on the mend. Please let me know what you think:) you're reviews are motivation.

Chapter 10

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxx

This was not going well.

Daryl huffed in pain, as he took a few ragged breaths. Staring up at the sky as rain pounded down on him. His fingers reached out around him trying find his knife.

Fuck no, this was not going well. He was flat on his back, in a ravine after falling on his arrow, which was piercing his side and he was hallucinating. Fucking Merle of all people.

"Quite the Alpha you are boy." Merle smirked as Daryl felt around for the arrow, trying to determine it's position. Went clean through. Fuck that was gonna be a bitch to pull out.

"Ain't gonna make it boy, might as well give up." Merle smiled down at him.

"Why?" Daryl snapped, "cause that 's what you would do?"

Merle huffed "You're officer friendly's bitch. That girl of yours is immune, she's gonna make her way back to them and ain't nothing gonna stop him now that your're gone." Merle grinned showing his teeth.

Daryl bit down on his bottom lip, before snapping the arrowhead with his knife. "I ain't nobody's bitch." He grunted as he pulled the arrow out and then he saw black.

Xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

"Daryl" ...

"Daryl"...

It was pulling him in, her scent. He was warm, and comfortable, and she was touching him. Carol. Fuck this was a dream. He did not want to wake.

Her hand brushed the hair of his cheek softly, he touch whisper gentle in his haze he tried to chase her fingertip wanting to muzzle them, breathe her in.

"Daryl wake up please."...

She whispered softly, like she was upset, concerned. That fired every instinct in him. If this was a dream, she should be naked and in his bed, not this, not hearing her voice quiver.

"Alpha," she whispered. He felt her lips brush his, "Alpha come back to me."

His eyes flew open,she was there, almost above him. The most beautiful smile on her face. Despite the pain in his side his arms shot up, pulled her to him. He buried his face in her neck. Breathing in her scent. She was real.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She'd gotten disorientated and lost, figured it was best to find somewhere safe to hold up.

"I knew you would never give up looking for me. Thought it was best to stay in one place." She smiled softly, he was cradling her face in his hands, wiping the tear that trickled down her face.

She's found an abandoned country house that had a small guest house. Down close to the ravine. The building was basically one room, but in good shape. He'd glanced around the small room. The bed he was on, he'd realized was not dusty, the fireplace was working, and the place looked ...clean?

"Did you clean in here?" He asked

She's smirked, "I wanted it to be nice."

She'd scavenged the house and main house for supplies. Her first aid supplies had come in handy when he'd been unconscious. She'd flushed out his wound and sutured him, and dosed him with antibiotics she'd found.

He'd wanted so badly to find her, but she had in the end saved him.

Xxxxxxxx.

AN#2

Short chapter— still fighting off being sick

I feel like this did not come out the way I wanted it but, I have been so sick I struggled to get this out. Next chapter smut


	11. Chapter 11

An: I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead. I decided to start trying Carol's POV occasionally.

Chapter 11

Carol woke up surrounded by heat and warmth. Daryl in his sleep had basically folded himself around her. Nuzzling herself in closer to her Alpha's heat she practically purred in satisfaction. Instinctually the Omega inside of her, wanted to take care of him, worried about his pain, wanted him.

This was all so new to her. Growing up, she'd never had the chance to be around other Alpha's. The foster system had been certain to never place her in a home with an Alpha, she was starting to wonder though if she would have been better off with Alpha's.

Growing up in Ed's household had been an exercise in caution. Schooling herself to always say the right thing, to never cause waves. Ed's father was a disenfranchised Beta who believed the government was out to get him. The family fostered only for the money. Carol was free labour in Ed's father's opinion and she had worked her fingers raw on their family farm as early as the age of 8. That was when she wasn't hiding from the man when he flew into a rage.

Her one experience with an Alpha had been a doctor, who was enraged at Carol's broken arm( result of getting in Ed's dad's drunken way)and her general condition when they had deemed to bring her to the hospital when she was 10.

After that they stopped bringing her to the hospital. Homeschooling started and they did the bare minimum to maintain their fostering credentials. She'd been required by the law before her heats started to take self Defense classes, but otherwise she had not left that damn farm in over 10 years.

She wanted to, lord how she wanted to. She would dream of sneaking away, having a life to herself, but she was scared, and when Ed had started to show interest in her she convinced herself that she was happy. Even though they would never be able to have kids together. Even though Ed every day was becoming more and more like his father, even though every day she felt more and more like she was drowning.

Her first heat, had been a nightmare, and every one following. Ed was never able to satisfy the ache she felt, unfulfilled it had turned into pain. She'd simply gotten through them, being thankful every day she could not have a baby with Ed.

It had taken the end of the world to find herself.

Seeing Daryl across the camp that first day, has been life changing. It was as though an invisible string tied to her sternum was pulling her in his direction.

There were other Alpha's at the camp, Andrea, and then Rick, but neither of them caused that pull.

She'd known the minute she saw Daryl. That he was it, that she needed him. She wanted to please him, the first night at camp she dreamed of him, of pleasing him sexually. She'd dreamt that she had been on her knees with Daryl rock hard and in her mouth. She'd been on the brink of losing control, wanting to take him deeper. Wanting to taste all of him. Pleasing Daryl had brought her to to the edge of climaxing in her dream, she woken cold and unsatisfied with Ed snoring beside her.

It was at that moment she'd known what she'd been missing all her life.

Stirring softly so as not to wake him yet her hands ran along the planes of his body. Memorizing every line, every dip. When she'd been missing she'd comforted herself every night with the image of his body. She'd never doubted for an instant they would find each other again. Not for an instant.

She turned into his body on side good side nuzzling herself against his chest breathing in his scent. His smell sent a thrill threw her senses and lit a fire in her belly. It was as though she could not be near him without touching him. Her hand dipped lower to the waistband of the soft pants she'd found for him in the house, slipping underneath she found him hard and ready even in sleep. A slow whimper exhaled from her body as she started to slowly jerk his length in her hand. Loving the feel and the warmth and the weight of it in her hands.

His hips started to rise and meet her hand even in his sleep. She watched in fascination as one of his hands slid softly up how own torso over his chest to tangle in his own hair and he moaned.

Grinning she bit down lightly on his nipple, goose flesh spread across his chest like wildfire. She dipped her head down slowly, her lips and tongue finding new and interesting places to hover momentarily as she made her way down towards his groin.

She blew softly her warm breathe over the crevasse between his leg and groin with a grin when she heard him wake with a gasp. Just in time to see her take his length into her mouth.

She'd never liked this before. Never willingly wanted to do it, but with Daryl she craved it. She wanted his taste, she wanted to please him. Not in the same way she'd wanted to please Ed. She wanted to please Ed to protect herself, she wanted to please Daryl because pleading Daryl pleased herself, he was a part of her.

Consciously of his wounded side. She began thrusting her head back and forth along his length. He gathered her hair to one side softly, and the other hand was simply petting her head touching her tenderly in reverence as his hips rose up to meet her lips again and again.

His soft growls and muttered curses spurred her on. " Such a beautiful Omega...Fuck Baby...my Omega."

He suddenly became frantic and grabbed her by her armpits in a feat of strength she wasn't sure where it came from, until she was straddling him. His hand came down to reach between her legs. He groaned when he felt how wet she was. "Baby Did you get wet like this for me? From sucking me off Omega?" He half growled half panted.

She nodded and slid down his length "only for you, always for you." She whispered her body felt like it was singing. Like she was finally where she needed. The bond between them seemed to only grow stronger with each moment, each day they spent together.

He held her hips as she rode him carefully, not wanting to hurt his side. His eyes never leaving her face. Eye contact had never been comfortable during sex before, but now she could not get enough. This was different. More than that. This was love.

She came with a shout. Her face to the heavens and he soon followed her, when she caught her breath she looked up at his face.

Smiling she no more hold it in then she could stop the sun from rising in the morning.

"I love you."

That's when she saw a tear slide down the cheek of her strong and powerful Alpha. She leaned forward and wiped his cheek, he crushed her to him, his face in her neck she heard his response.

"Love you too."


End file.
